Redemption Extras
by KingDemon
Summary: So I had a some requests to do some extras as people really wanted to know what happened to some of the other characters. I have obliged. This is a sequel to "Redemption" formally known as "Harry in Slytherin". Hope you enjoy.
1. Redemption Could Come Later

**These are just some extras that I felt didn't really fit in the original series, but were nice to write :) **

Theodore's chest was burning, his entire body felt like it would explode at any moment. Spells were shooting off from his wand, small releases to the anger, the pain, the pure hatred rushing through his veins. He caught sight of him, the source of his loss of control, and he dashed towards him, but he was grabbed by hands trying to pull him back. Wrenching from the grip, he spun around, a small hope flickering through his mind, but all his hope turned to black gloomy disgust at what he saw.

His father stood there, hood torn off. He looked weaker than Theodore had ever remembered him. The skin on his face was thin and saggy and the bones were well-defined. His body was hunched over and he was craning his neck to look up at Theodore.

Theo's wand rose up as mixtures of loathing, of past wounds reopening, of wanting the whole world to catch on fire and burn rushed through his veins. This wasn't his father. This had never been his father...

"_Stupefy!_"

The spell came out of nowhere, grazing Theodore's wand arm, and his arm swung around painfully and he fell onto the ground hard. The pulse of the Stunner dominated all other feelings for several seconds as it conquered his arm and left him dazed. Then he was yanking himself to his feet, spinning around with his wand raised.

Finally, he spotted the culprit.

Sirius Black was in a tight duel with Theo's father, taunting him and quite amused he'd hit Theodore. Maximilian on the other hand looked furious and clearly aiming to kill. Theodore rushed forward, but paused as Black's words started to sink in.

"You think just because you killed Potter that we're going to give up? He was just another boy! What does it matter he's dead? We're strong without him! He's not done anything to help us in this whole ordeal! We've helped ourselves! We've always helped ourselves!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The spell had loosed from his wand before he could even think otherwise and it hit Sirius Black square in the chest. He looked stunned, but he was staring at Maximilian, completely unaware who had done it, as he collapsed against the wall.

Nott Sr. turned, seeming ready to congratulate, but Theodore quickly bound and gagged him, dragging him to the wall beside Black and pointing his wand at him.

"_Obliviate_."

No one could know.

His chest felt tight and he could barely breath as he turned around, once more looking for Voldemort.

No one could know.

As long as no one saw, as long as no one knew, as long as he kept it secret...

But what did it matter if he kept it secret or not? As soon as he killed Voldemort, he planned to die himself. It was the only sure way to cease the pain trying to rip his heart in two.

There were gasps and screams and cheers that went round and Theodore turned to see what had happened and he froze. The world was buzzing. Numbness had spread up his limbs. Sparks of excitement lit through his gut, up into his eyes, and tears began to run down his cheeks without thought to stop them.

Harry was alive.

It was like being reborn, seeing that Harry was all right. The whole world flipped over and righted itself. The agony flooded out of him in a rush and good feelings crashed down into him to fill the space left empty and it was all he could do to remain standing. He didn't hear a word that was being exchanged between Voldemort and Harry. He didn't need to. Even when Voldemort raised his wand to kill, he didn't feel an ounce of fear because he knew, somehow, it was going to be okay. He wasn't the first to get to Harry, but he made sure he got to him one way or another and if this meant shoving everyone else out of the way then so be it. They knew better than to get in the way anyways.

He held onto Harry, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to think or speak or anything because he was sure nothing could convey how sad he had been and how glad he was now and how madly and crazily in love he was with Harry. After a couple moments, he realized he was talking anyways and he wasn't even sure any of it made sense. Harry's tight grip and whispered words in return told him his boyfriend understood anyways and that was all Theodore wanted.

As long as Harry understood, as long as he returned Theo's feelings, as long as he was alive, the world was right.

* * *

Theo stood in the Great Hall staring down at Sirius Black and his Obliviated father. Glancing around, he saw no glares, no "I know what you did" looks...only pity rang from every person's features.

"I'll help you."

Lupin was suddenly there and he conjured up a sheet. Together they wrapped Sirius up and then moved him to the row of bodies awaiting burial. After writing a quick message indicating who it was, they walked back to Mr. Nott.

"What happened to him?" Lupin asked as they helped the old man stand.

"Think it was an Obliviate." Theodore whispered.

"Really?"

They set him down amongst the other prisoners and then they parted ways, Theodore aiming for Harry.

"I'm sorry about your father." Harry whispered as Theodore wrapped his arms around him.

"Is fine." Theo muttered. "Was going to end this way for him anyways."

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled his boyfriend's chest.

"Sorry about your...godfather..."

"Lupin is fine." Harry stated sternly.

Theo cleared his throat. "Then Black?"

"I only feel bad for his son." Harry told him. "Other than that...I hate to admit it, but I really don't feel even a tiny bit sad for him...it's horrible though for me to think like that..."

"Is fine." Theodore gave him a squeeze. "I understand..."

An urge upon his tongue told him to tell Harry the truth about Sirius, but a thought pierced his mind telling him that as long as no one knew he was safe...

He had Harry look at him and he leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

Harry grinned almost foolishly as he replied, "I love you too."

Harry would never know how much that made Theodore's heart leap nor how ridiculously happy he felt as he leaned down to kiss the shorter Slytherin once more.

"Never die again..."

"Not for a long time." Harry promised.

Theodore smiled. "Good enough."

Redemption could come later.

**Well, that was a surprise, even for me :) Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Somethings Can Never Be Forgiven

**And this was a request that I am answering :) **

Sirius' eyes opened and he stared at the white fog above him. Confused, he sat up and peered around through the haze that surrounded him. Slowly, he stood and then he realized it.

He was dead.

Taking a deep breath he began to wander around. He wasn't surprised he was dead and he wasn't upset by it either, which shocked him. His only concern was his son, but Lupin or Andromeda would care for William. He didn't need to worry. His son would turn out just fine.

Then he saw them and his heart leaped and he rushed forward to embrace them, crying and happy and...

He was shoved away.

Stunned, he stared at James and then at Lily, only to find they looked very angry.

"What?" He asked, confused. "I haven't seen you in...how long? I'm your best friend!"

"My best friend wouldn't have treated my son like that." James told him, glaring fiercely.

Sirius' mouth dropped and he stared at James, shocked and speechless.

"Severus Snape treated my son more like how I expected my best friend, Harry's _godfather_, to treat him." James stated without a hint of remorse. "He is Harry's father and Lupin is his godfather. I don't know what you are...you're not my best friend though."

"You're...picking..._Snape_...over me?" Sirius was sure he was imagining this. Had he gone to hell?

"I'm not picking anyone over anyone." James pointed out. "They chose to stand by him. They chose to stand for him. They chose to be there for him. What did you do? You were a thorn in his side! You encouraged others to treat him unfairly! You sent dogs after him! I can't believe I ever called you a friend! I certainly won't continue!"

"He's our son!" Lily suddenly spoke up. "No matter what House or who he became, he'd still be our son! How could you not see that we would still love him? We would still want him to be happy? You were selfish! You were heartless!"

"Tonks is waiting for you." James suddenly spat. "She's just ahead. She's the only one here who will ever love you."

Sirius watched his friend and Lily turn and disappear into the mist and he was too flabbergast to move or call after them or...anything. As he stood there, feeling bad and wanting to apologize, he realized they were right. Even now, he didn't feel sorry for what he did to Harry. The only reason he would apologize would be to have James back as a friend. In a place like this, it seemed pointless to lie: everyone would know.

Sighing, he took the remaining steps to Tonks who appeared in the mist and he held her and then looked around as an idea hit him.

"Hey...where's _Snivellus_?" He paused and then looked down at Tonks. "For that matter, where's Harry?"

**Yeah...for those who like Sirius...I'm sorry. :) **


	3. Even Someone Like Me Deserves Happiness

**And I really wanted to do this one :D **

Lupin rushed forward through the battle and saw Sirius throwing spell after spell at a Death Eater. He dashed towards him, willing him his aid, and then...

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The spell hit Black squarely in the chest and Lupin turned to see who'd cast it. His mouth fell at the sight of Theodore with his wand raised. Lupin began to bring his own up, ready to attack the boy for what he'd done, but he watched Theo disarm his father and then bind and gag him. It took only moments before the boy had cast some kind of memory spell over the man and left him beside Black.

Lupin was stunned, shocked by what he'd seen, but he couldn't bring himself to approach the boy and reprimand him.

Abruptly, his attention was called away and he gasped at sight of Harry being alive.

By the time, everything had settled down and they were finally preparing the dead for burial, Lupin had nearly forgotten it was Theodore who had killed Black. As they wrapped Black in the sheet together, Lupin's eyes kept watching Theodore's eyes, so filled with hate, and he wondered if maybe the Slytherin had been given a reason to kill the man. Had it been because it was his father Black had been fighting? Lupin doubted it.

After moving Nott Sr. over to the other prisoners, they parted and Lupin started to walk away, but he paused to stare at Theo reuniting with Harry again. He watched the love they exchanged, momentarily jealous, and finally decided that whatever Theo had done he must have done for Harry. It wasn't the only logical excuse as Lupin was very aware that Theo and Black had their differences and everyone knew they didn't like each other. Regardless of these facts, Lupin forced himself to believe, for Harry's sake, that Theo had done what he'd done for Harry.

Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Lupin carried a sleeping William through the Ministry, doing his best not to wake the boy with his excessive sighs. How was he ever supposed to get a job as a werewolf with all the restrictions they'd passed? Things were getting more and more hopeless and Lupin was beginning to feel he'd have to pass the child back to his grandmother at this rate. It had been stupid to think he, a werewolf, could raise Liam without hassle. He was a terrible godfather...he should never have taken him.

He accidentally bumped into someone and papers flew up everywhere. Curses flew from the mouth of the person and Lupin turned to apologize and help one-armed.

"I'm sorry." Lupin apologized, trying to fight back tears of frustration and exhaustion. "I'm really sorry."

"It's all right." The young man gave a weak laugh. "Just my luck..."

They reached for the same page, hands touching briefly, and then they both looked up to stare at each other. It was the strangest moment of Lupin's life. The young man was probably only a few years from school at Hogwarts with a fair face and a strawberry blond hair that went well with his bright orange freckles. His blue eyes were brilliant against his pale skin and he had, to Lupin's instant interest, lovely and incredibly inviting pink lips.

"Andrew Morgan." The youth introduced himself in an exhale. "And I'm single."

Lupin gave a weak laugh at this as he stood. "And you think I am too?"

Andrew stood as well and then seemed to realize that Lupin was carrying a child. "Oh...sorry." Blush ignited across his cheeks and Lupin swore his heart was giving way.

"I'm single. I'm single." He amended quickly and gave a small chuckle at the red brightening on Andrew's cheeks. "Um...sorry about running into you."

"No. It's fine." Andrew gave a small sheepish smile. "So can I ask you to tea then?"

It was Lupin's turn to blush. "You don't really want to take me to tea."

Andrew scoffed. "Of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have asked you!"

"But I'm old!"

"You can't be all that old."

"I'm forty-one."

Andrew grinned. "See. Not that old."

"You have to be...what? Twenty?"

Andrew gave a glare. "I'm thirty for your information."

Lupin couldn't hide his shock. "You look really young."

"Thank you." Andrew moved on quickly. "Anyways, if that's your only excuse..."

"I have more." Lupin replied coolly. "I'm clearly a father."

"And?"

"And you should be looking for someone more whole and..."

"Whole." Andrew gave an indignant snort. "Is anyone whole after that war?"

"Uh...well..."

"Anyways..."

"I'm a werewolf."

Andrew gave a laugh. "That's supposed to stop me?"

"It would anyone else." Lupin felt drained suddenly as he stared at Andrew, who didn't seem the least bit fazed by this new information.

"Here." Andrew pulled a piece of paper from the pile he was holding and held it out for Lupin to take.

Quickly, Lupin's eyes rushed over the page, growing wide with both shock and awe. "You're trying to change the laws?"

"I always thought they were downright stupid." Andrew took the paper back. "Anyways, tea then. Tomorrow works great for me as I have it off. There's this wonderful place...well, should probably try to make sure it's close to where you live."

"I live in London." Lupin replied quickly. "Grimmauld Place."

"Never heard of it." Andrew shrugged. "But this helps. London...yes. There is this great..."

He finished giving directions and then set up a time while Lupin just stood there taking it all in. He couldn't really find any reason to argue with the young man and by the time he was on his way home, he realized with a great leap of his gut that he was going on a date tomorrow.

"Oh, dear Merlin..." He whispered as he made it home and slipped upstairs to rest Liam in his bed.

"Dad..." Liam moaned as he sat up right before Lupin had reached the door.

"Yes, Liam?" Lupin asked as he stared back at his sleepy godson.

"You bedder go." Liam told him in as stern a voice as a three year old could manage. "Kreeter look afer me an' you go."

"Go where?" Lupin questioned, unbelieving that the boy had overheard the conversation.

"With An...An...An...Annie."

Lupin bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Andrew?"

Liam nodded. "Go..."

"Okay."

Lupin didn't want to argue, knowing Liam well enough not to. The boy had too many tendencies to pout and throw huge tantrums where he would morph himself into an ugly little demon and cause destructive magic everywhere.

"Get some sleep, Liam."

"Okay."

He hadn't even rested his head before he was sleeping again and Lupin stood there in the doorway staring at him and happier than he had ever been before he'd taken Liam home. He had a family even if it was just two and that was more than he had ever hoped for.

Grinning, he slipped into the his own bedroom and flopped down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. Despite all of the hardship he'd faced and all of the sadness he'd endured and all of the fear dealt with, hope was still there on the horizon and he couldn't ask for more. As long as he kept living, as long as Liam was happy, as long as people were still out there trying their best for the good of all people, the world had a chance to improve and this made him happy.

Maybe...he thought...he would go to tea tomorrow.

**:D I love Lupin. :P**


	4. Renewal Reawakening Redemption

**:D **

"He's dead?"

"Almost."

"Just let him die! We have more important people to save! We shouldn't be wasting our time and our energy saving him!"

"Is as important as any other. Without him...many things wouldn't have happened..."

"Like Dumbledore dying!"

"Like helping Harry. Like protecting students. Is a long story. Will tell you later."

"Set him down on this bed, Nott."

Snape felt a soft surface rise up to meet him and he felt an odd sensation float through his mind. It was the kind of sensation when a person realizes they've been dreaming, after they were so sure they hadn't been. He wondered if maybe it then had been a dream. After all, wasn't he alive, if almost dead?

"What happened?"

"Snake...Nagini. The Dark Lord's snake...I applied the antidote and Essence of Dittany. Tried to stave the bleeding and close the wounds, but it's taking a long time. Has lost a lot of blood."

"A blood-replenishing potion then."

Snape tried to focus, tried to concentrate and bring his mind back into his body, but he felt very distant from this moment and very tired. The idea of bringing himself back into consciousness sounded like a lot of work.

"Help me get him to drink this."

The hands grappled onto him, forcing his mouth open, and the taste of blood being poured into his mouth was sickening. He coughed, sputtered, but drank regardless.

"I hope he swallowed more than he breathed."

"What else can we do?"

"Just keep applying the Essence of Dittany and hopefully it'll help. You said you applied the antidote?"

"Took some time to figure it out, but was able to make it a paste instead of a potion. Works faster that way."

"Wonderful..."

"Thank you."

Snape's eyes opened finally and he stared at the shadows of people all around his bed. He heard the voices ask him if he was there, if he could hear them and tell them how he was feeling. It sounded like more work than it was worth, so he just closed his eyes again, hoping they'd leave him alone.

"I'll watch over him...you go on."

"Right."

He was hoping for silence after this, but without the loud talking blaring through the air, he was met instead with other sounds. The cries of pain, sobbing, screams, someone was gagging, another puking, and it all rose up tumultuously. Snape felt himself slipping into darkness as these sounds erupted all around him and slowly they dimmed and went out.

* * *

Snape awoke to bright sunlight and warm sheets. All around him were empty beds and...two people sleeping in chairs, one slouched with his head back and one sleeping on his arms folded over Snape's bed. He blinked, confused, until he recognized them.

Theodore and Harry were there at his bedside awaiting his awakening. He glanced around for Madam Pomfrey, but realized he wasn't at Hogwarts, but St. Mungo's.

Someone walked into the room and nearly dropped what they were holding at sight of him staring back. As it was, coffee splashed all over the front of Lupin's robes and he gawked at Snape. Harry and Theodore both jerked awake at the sound of splattering beverage and their heads spun first to Lupin and then to Snape.

"Severus!" Harry jumped up, grabbing his hand. "You're awake!"

"Yes..." Snape replied, hoping to sound sarcastic, but it came out in a croak, stripping all sarcasm away.

"Will get someone." Theodore got up and strode from the room as Lupin set the coffees aside and quickly spelled his robes clean.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, staring down at him with his bright green eyes.

"Better." Snape answered. "How long?"

"A week." Harry's reply made Snape groan. "But you're better and that's what matters...we...uh...we won."

"Clearly..."

Harry grinned, apparently glad to see Snape hadn't lost his personality. "Thank you."

Snape closed his eyes instantly at the words and, though he would never admit it, absorbed them, partially for hearing Harry say them and partially for recalling...James...saying them. Had it been a dream?

"You really helped." Harry said. "I'm not sure if you remember, but..."

"Harry..." Lupin's concerned tone interrupted the young man. "He just woke up."

"It is fine, Lupin." Snape opened his eyes and turned to Harry. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No." Harry smile was happy and sad all at once. "It wasn't a dream."

Snape nodded. "Good."

* * *

Snape turned towards his class and pointed with his wand to the board. "Today we will be covering dueling. Books away and wands out. Now."

"Professor Snape?" A hand was in the air and Snape turned to see one of his brightest, if klutziest, students.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Wouldn't it be prudent to read the material and then practice?"

Snape gave a snort. "Rather brave of _you_ to think you can instruct _me_ on how to teach, Mr. Black."

Blush rushed over Liam's face, which was so much like Sirius'...except for the blue hair and purple eyes. How often did he change their colors? Once a week? Twice if he was in a particularly indecisive mood?

"Trial and error are masters at teaching." Snape told them all. "And, Mr. Black, that will be ten points for cheek."

Liam gave a nod, muttering, and then adjusted his robes, which bore the Slytherin crest. In them, Liam sometimes reminded Snape of Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother, until he gave the very Sirius' smirk and bark of a laugh and all signs of Regulus seemed to disappear.

"Everyone pair yourselves..." Snape gave a wicked smile. "Mr. Black...with me."

* * *

"So you're Lily?"

Snape's eyes washed over the little girl before him, her eyes a brilliant green, but very unlike Lily Evans', and her brunette hair in bountiful curls. She gazed at him and then lifted her head high.

"Lily Petunia." She said with great pride.

Snape's brow raised. "Petunia?"

She nodded. "That was my real name before I was adopted by my dad! He wanted to call me Lily and I liked that better. I've been Lily since."

"Ironic."

Her brows pinched furiously. "How?"

Snape waved his hand dismissively. "You have class. You had best be off before you are late. I do not excuse tardiness for any student."

She gave a pout, but then turned and rushed off, Snape's eyes following her as she went. Images flowed through his mind of Lily Evans running alongside him through the halls on their first few days trying to find classes on time. For a moment, a smile graced his lips and then he turned and made his way back up to his office.

**:P**


	5. Of Namesakes and Snakes

**This should be the final extra. Hope you enjoy. :) **

Severus walked through the halls of his new school with absolute glee, wonder in his eyes and excitement in every breath. It really was as incredible and old and thoroughly beautiful as everyone had always told him.

Being a Muggle-born had always made magic extra fantastic for him, but he was still so glad he'd been taken from his orphanage where the kids all thought he was weird and brought to the magical one where he could be taken in by Harry and Theodore. He had never thought anyone would want him, the freak, but Harry had taken one look at him sitting in the corner of the room and immediately rushed over to talk to him and get to know him. It had made Severus' heart giddy. While he had been sad to leave 'Meda because she was the first mother he'd ever had, Severus was happy to be placed in a home with Harry and Theo, two astoundingly amazing fathers. They already had two children: a young girl a couple years older than Severus named Lily Petunia and a year old baby named James Regulus.

Severus had agreed to have his awful name changed to Severus Albus...after all who would keep a name like Tom Stuart...especially after one learned who else was named Tom and...Stuart? He was happy for a name change. He'd always disliked his name at first because it was boring, but later because he learned Tom was the name of his father who had abandoned him and Stuart the name of his grandfather who had beaten his mother to near death after finding out she was pregnant so that she did die by the time she gave birth to Severus at the orphanage. Severus, of course, had found this all out by snooping in Harry's study where he discovered folders containing information about each of the children. Not caring about Lily or James, Severus had immediately delved into his, only to be astounded and appalled by what he found. He had immediately asked for Stuart to be changed (He'd already changed Tom to Severus) and of course had to admit he'd read the file. Harry had been very understanding, consented to explain the bits Severus didn't understand, and proceeded to tell Severus this would not turn him into a Dark Wizard, which Severus had already begun fearing. To say the truth, Severus had never had any desire to go snooping in his dad's study again.

He stopped at the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office and wondered if, maybe, he should try visiting his namesake. He poked the gargoyle and asked what the password was, but it didn't budge.

"Uh...isn't it normally a candy?" He asked aloud. "Uh...Acid Pops?"

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Chocolate Frogs?"

Still, there was nothing.

"Peppermint Toads? Licorice Wands? Cockroach Clusters? Cauldron Cakes?"

"You won't get in with candy."

Severus spun around and saw Professor Longbottom coming his direction with a smile on his face. "Oh! Mr. Long...um...sorry, Professor Longbottom."

"It's all right." Longbottom smiled down at him. "Are you trying to see the headmaster? I believe he doesn't normally take visitors."

"My dad told me I should see him." Severus said sternly. "Since I share the same name."

"Oh, that's right." Longbottom grinned. "Well, then. The password is usually a Potion Ingredient."

And with that, Longbottom started walking away.

"But there are thousands!" Severus yelped, but Longbottom just gave a small laugh and a wave before continuing on. Severus imagined Longbottom didn't want to get in trouble for telling a student the password, so he turned back towards the gargoyle and started to talk really fast. "Cockroach! Boomslang! Dittany! Peppermint! Valerian! Wormwood! Rat tail! Moondew! Eel eye! Asphodel! Wolfsbane! Bezoar!"

The gargoyle suddenly jumped aside and Severus rushed up the steps afraid it'd resume its place and the password would change. Reaching the door at the top of the stairs, he gave a knock.

"Come in."

Severus gulped at the tone, so much like both his fathers, and then rushed inside.

Headmaster Snape was sitting behind his desk looking more contemplative rather than busy. There was a pile of papers in one corner of his desk and a stack of random looking items along the side of the other. He was older than Severus imagined, with deep lines in his face and dark sunken eyes. His long black hair was graying with streaks of white appearing here and there. His black robes were hanging loosely on his thin frame and his hands were crowned with long bony fingers. The age extended into his soul it seemed as his tired black eyes lifted to look at the intruder and he raised an eyebrow at sight of who was there.

"So it was you shouting candy and potion ingredients at my gargoyle." He said in a slow drawl.

Severus gave a quick nod, realizing with amazement why both his parents had thought 'Severus' suited him so well. For as old as Snape was, it was easy to imagine what he'd look like younger, which was very close to what Severus looked like.

"My name is Severus Albus." The boy introduced himself hastily, so as not to waste the man's time. "My father, Harry, says you're my namesake and that I should visit you."

Snape had stiffened ever slightly, but his eyes were softer than they had been. "Is that so? Well, well. Does he name all his children after parents?"

"Parents?" Severus straightened. "Are you his father?"

"As much as he could have ever hoped for."

Severus thought on this for a moment and then nodded as if he couldn't think of any thing to say.

"Take a seat." Snape motioned towards the chair in front of his desk before turning to a large painting behind him. "Albus, wake up. Your namesake is here to visit."

Severus' eyes widened at sight of the elderly man sitting in the painting, whose eyes fluttered open and who looked down at him with the most care and adoration an old man had ever shown Severus, who couldn't help blushing.

"Dobby." Snape spoke again and there was a crack as the house elf appeared. "I need some refreshments and a snack."

Dobby looked at the boy, tilted his one-eared head to the side at sight of him before his eyes widened in realization and he bounded forward to shake Severus' hand.

"You are Harry Potter's son! You are! I am Dobby! I am Dobby!"

"You're Dobby!" Severus suddenly realized as he recalled the many tales of his father's adventures through youth. "It's so great to meet you Dobby!"

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you too!" Dobby gave a bow, collected himself, and quickly dismissed himself to prepare them beverages and a snack. It took only moments it seemed before pumpkin juice and tea and small little sandwiches were served before them.

"How do I say thank you if he's not here?" Severus asked as he looked hopefully to the headmaster. Behind Snape, Dumbledore was grinning happily.

"He knows." Snape answered coolly as he held his tea cup. "So, please, tell me you won't be such a nuisance as your sister."

Severus snorted. "I'm not in Ravenclaw, sir."

Snape's lips twitched a smile. "This is very true. Slytherins would never get caught being a nuisance after all."

Severus grinned, recalling his father's many stories of nearly getting caught doing a lot of things, though mostly heroic ones. "Well, we're supposed to be sneaky and sly. I think I can manage that."

Snape's eyes washed over Severus' face and he gave a nod. "I believe so too."

"As long as I don't get caught up in any crazy adventures like my fathers." Severus put in. "Sure, it sounds amazingly fun, but really dangerous and...things..."

"Your fathers were a special case." Snape snorted. "And it was all Harry's fault, I assure you. Theodore would never have gotten himself in such danger had it not been for Harry."

Severus thought on this and then shook his head. "Yeah...that's probably true."

They smiled at each other and Snape asked another question, "You have a little brother, I hear."

"James Regulus." Severus nodded. "I think he's going to be in Hufflepuff, to be honest."

"Not a bad House." Snape mumbled. "As long as he isn't in..."

"Gryffindor." They said together and exchanged another grin.

Their conversation continued on and Snape seemed impressed with his namesake's passion for potions, which both his parents and Snape had all shared. It seemed Lily was atrocious at them, but was much better at Transfiguration, which Severus found frustratingly difficult and he'd only had one class of it. They discussed Houses and potions and Albus Dumbledore's own great adventures and finally it was time for Severus to leave.

At the door, he paused and turned back to look at the headmaster with a sense of pride and admiration.

"Sir? I'm really glad...really _really_ glad I was named after you." Then he looked up at Dumbledore. "And you too, sir."

Albus gave a teary smile and a nod at this.

Then Severus waved at the current headmaster and took off down the steps, absolutely sure he'd seen a small tear trying to edge out of Snape's own eye. It was a secret he'd never share though.

**The end. :P **

**So, everyone remember Snape is about 57 years old here, so he's getting older. I chose to do the name thing for Lil' Sev for a sense of irony he won't know about until much later when he's older and can understand and not take it personally. I intentionally made Lily annoying to Snape, so that people won't get any weird ideas about them. :P And I think that is all. Hope you liked James' name as well and the series in general. There probably won't be anymore extras for Redemption as I really need to get started on my next series. **

**Thank you all very much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. :D **


End file.
